Lexicanum Hostium: Ignis Fatuus
Short Description: Race: Lust Demon Faction: Independent from the AntiCrisp Morale: No Number: Solitary Criminal Behaviour: The Ignis Fatuus, the bringer of deceptive goal or desires by using the lust of his victims, inducing them an incubo(nightmare) which made the Ignis Fatuus be known as an Incubus or Succubus. The Ignus Fatuus once served the AntiCrisp but being led by his lustful desires towards humans he escaped the Cursed Reality and began searching his victims, usually near promiscuous places that entices his desire, however, his preferences are individual because some prefer for his victims to be young innocent girls or more experienced women, even boys or men. During history, he is classified as Incubus or Succubus based on his gender, however, according to the Bacon Inquisition this demon is asexual, perhaps even genderless for not having a true shape, but instead having the ability to project his appearance based on the ideal sexual partner of his victim and they are quite accurate because the Ignis Fatuus is able to read lustful thoughts and he will accomplish them in order to seduce his victim and lure it into a secluded place where he may have intercourse with his victim. Since the beginning of the act of lust, the Ignus Fatuus slowly induces the incubo into the victim's mind, the act becomes passionate by each moment that passes, once his victim reaches an orgasm, the lust demon does not stop from having intercourse with his victim for he can not reach sexual satisfaction. From passion turns into violence and the incubo is activated, projecting the victim's worst nightmare, usually in the shape of a grotesque demon to feed on the victim's fear. Under the shape of a grotesque demon, he will violently rape his victim by hitting, scratching and biting harder and harder until the Ignis Fatuus will cannibalize his victim during the intercourse and while the victim is still alive and most terrified. The Ignis Fatuus is a solitary creature and are very territorial for they would chose a place to hunt his victims and use a personal signature made with the corpse of his victims, such as hanging organs on branches, thrust the eyes with the victim's ribs, impaled with the spine from the same corpse, etc. All these signatures are unique in order to mark his territory, to impress and warn other Ignis Fatuus creatures that the current place is occupied. Abilities and Tactics: Sleep Paralysis Ability : The Ignis Fatuus has the ability to bring his victim in a dream state, inducing paralysis to prevent his victim from acting. He may use this on multiple targets which will make them unable to use any actions. Hypnagogia Ability: In a near dream state, it is common to experience auditory and visual hallucinations. Mostly these are forgotten upon fully waking or soon afterwards, in the same manner as dreams. Under this ability, the Ignis Fatuus will control one target by influencing him through hallucinations, convincing his target to do his biding such as fighting or protecting the demon. This state will remain until the demon dies or his spell is broken. Erotic Sadism Ability: Inflicting damage on others will regenerate the Ignis Fatuus. __FORCETOC__ Ignis Fatuus